moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Season 3 Extras
The Search - Parts 1 & 2 *Late into Part One, while on a mission in the Gamma Quadrant to find the Founders of the Dominion, the USS Defiant is attacked by three Jem'Hadar attack ships. The first person to die during the skirmish is the Defiant's ''helmsman, a Starfleet officer with a red uniform, whose console explodes in his face. *The lead Jem'Hadar ship is destroyed by the ''Defiant's phaser pulse cannons. *Another Starfleet crewman in a gold uniform is killed. His body is dragged aside by Sisko. *When the Jem'Hadar board the Defiant's bridge, T'Rul - the Romulan attache who supplied the Defiant's cloaking device - shoots a Jem'Hadar soldier with her disruptor pistol. *In Part Two, Sisko and his crew (minus Kira and Odo) return to Deep Space 9 to find that the Federation and the Dominion are forging an alliance. This alliance comes at a great cost, however, since the Romulans are threatening war with the Dominion and the Dominion are taking control of DS9 and Bajor. In order to stop the Dominion from gaining a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant, Sisko, Dax, Bashir, O'Brien and Garak attempt to hijack a runabout and use its photons to collapse the wormhole. As the team head for the runabout pad, they are stopped by two Jem'Hadar. Garak pretends to hold Sisko and crew at gunpoint, confusing the Jem'Hadar, and then Garak turns his phaser on the guards. *As the crew make a break for the runabout, Dax shoots a pursuing Jem'Hadar. *Dax shoots another Jem'Hadar just as the docking pad airlock seals. *None of the deaths that occur in Part Two actually happen. They are all part of a neural simulation that Sisko and his crew are plugged into as part of an experiment by the Founders to determine what lengths they might go to to prevent war with the Dominion. Second Skin *'Ari' - Portrayed by Billy Burke. A young Cardassian officer and member of the Cardassian dissident movement, he opposed the military's seemingly limitless authority over all of Cardassian society. He tried to assist Tekeny Ghemor in getting the surgically altered Major Kira off Cardassia, but the Obsidian Order agent Entek discovered them and shot Ari with a phaser. Civil Defence *Throughout the episode, Deep Space 9 is locked down by an old Cardassian security programme. The crew in the Ops Center do everything they can to try and shut it down, only to trigger different counter-insurgency measures. At Counter-insurgency Level 4, a disruptor turret materialises in the replicator, firing deadly blasts all over Ops. An unfortunate Starfleet redshirt is hit by a disruptor beam and vaporized. Defiant *The Defiant is hijacked by a group of Maquis terrorists led by Thomas Riker, a transporter clone of William Riker from the USS Enterprise-D. During their operation, the Maquis take the Defiant into Cardassian space. From a monitoring station at Cardassia Central Command, Sisko and Gul Dukat watch as the Defiant destroys a Cardassian outpost. Past Tense - Part 2 *During the Bell Riots in Sanctuary District A, San Francisco in 2024, the National Guard move in to free a group of hostages and pacify the rioters. A firefight ensues in the district's Processing Centre, resulting in a SWAT member being shot dead as well as some of the rioters. *When Sisko and Bashir leave the Processing Centre, they find the street is littered with the bodies of various Sanctuary residents gunned down by SWAT teams. Through The Looking Glass *Intendant Nerys selects three random Terran slaves to be executed in order to motivate the rest of her work force. The selected Terrans are not killed on-screen but taken away by Cardassian guards and shot off-screen. *Sisko walks out of his cell and overpowers two Klingon guards, knocking one out and taking his disruptor and using the disruptor to shoot the other guard. *While sabotaging an ODN relay in Ore Processing, Smiley knocks out a Cardassian guard and takes his phaser. He shoots another guard and triggers a riot between the guards and the slaves. *As Sisko and Jennifer sneak through Terok Nor's corridors, three Cardassian troopers intercept them. Ben guns one of them down with a pair of Klingon disruptor pistols. *Shortly after shooting one of the three guards, Sisko and Jennifer are helped by Smiley and the freed slaves. Smiley phasers one of the two remaining guards, causing the last one to turn around, exposing his back to Sisko. Sisko takes advantage of the moment and shoots the guard in the back. *After Sisko, Smiley and the escapees find Rom nailed to the wall, more Cardassian troops emerge from a T-junction. As the escapees make a tactical retreat, one of them is shot dead. *Intendant Nerys stands among several Alliance troops and informs Sisko that the pilot of his escape craft is dead. *Another rebel is gunned down as the group take cover in the Ore Processing centre. The Die Is Cast *The Cardassian Obsidian Order and the Romulan Tal Shiar assemble a combined fleet to launch a preemptive strike against the Dominion. Their fleet invades the Dominion's home space in the Gamma Quadrant and launches an orbital bombardment on the home planet of the Founders. Soon they realise that the planet is vacant; the Founders have relocated and have left a fleet of 150 Jem'Hadar fighters behind to wipe out the Cardassian-Romulan fleet. *As the battle commences, the Cardassian warship Koronak is destroyed by a wing of Jem'Hadar fighters. *On the bridge of the Romulan flagship, a Romulan officer is lying dead on the deck. *Another explosion occurs on the flagship's bridge, killing another Romulan officer. *As another wing of Jem'Hadar make a run at the lead warbird, another two Romulan bridge officers are killed in an explosion. *As Garak and Odo's runabout is about to be destroyed, the Defiant enters the battle zone and destroys three Jem'Hadar ships before picking up Garak and the constable. *A yellowshirt on the Defiant bridge is killed when a console blows up in his face. *The Defiant makes a charging run at three Jem'Hadar ships and destroys two of them just before they collide. The Adversary *While hunting down a changeling aboard the Defiant, a yellowshirt is killed when the changeling forms a tentacle and grasps the ensign by the neck then slams his head against a bulkhead. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine